The purpose of this study is to determine if abnormal glucose and insulin responses to an oral glucose load in women with a history of gestational diabetes can be improved with alpha adrenergic blockade, and to assess the effects of such blockade on insulin sensitivity and first phase insulin release in both post-gestational diabetic and normal women.